Baby, You've Got What it Takes
by FriendinMeFanficGirl
Summary: Right after the closing credits of Toy Story 3, Buzz and Jessie have a very enlightening conversation. *Warning, there are spoilers. If you haven't seen Toy Story 3, don't read this.* A Buzz/Jessie Pairing


Baby, You've Got What it Takes

**Disclaimer: After Toy Story 3 credits (*Warning Spoilers for Toy Story 3 if You Haven't Seen It,) Jessie fills Buzz in on what he missed of their adventure at Sunnyside and the two discuss their changing relationship.) I don't own Toy Story or the song, "Baby, (You've Got What It Takes)" by Brook Benton and Dinah Washington. Buzz/Jessie Pairing**

The two held their ending pose while they listened to everyone cheer for a few moments and then stood up to bow. The cowgirl turned the music off and bowed again. Woody whistled using his fingers while everyone else continued clapping. Buzz and Jessie turned to look at each other's faces and inadvertently held each other's hands. The pair gazed into each other's eyes. They were in their own little world alone together. Mrs. Potatohead's unmistakable voice brought them back to reality.

"Oh how romantic! First his Spanish mode and now this! Darling, why don't you ever dance with me like that or even dance with me at all?" Mr. Potatohead looked down to the ground in frustration and then smirked when an idea hit him. He took off his shoes and opened his back, pulling out his back up pair. He held them out to her and playfully answered her, "Well, you know I have two left _and_ right feet." All the toys but his wife laughed and she tried to hide her amusement with a frown. She rolled her eyes and lightly tapped him across his face. He put his shoes back on and most of the toys moved on to other activities in the room.

Buzz and Jessie stood in place and the two looked down to see that they were still holding hands. Buzz pulled his hand away while awkwardly laughing. Jessie just grinned at him. To avoid a long embarrassing silence and partially because he was curious as well, Buzz asked, "What did she mean by 'Spanish mode'?"

Jessie laughed and told him about what happened between him making it out and over through the window and him coming back to his old self in the garbage. Some points in the story, Jessie looked down to the ground, refusing to look up at Buzz. The space ranger felt pretty shocked and embarrassed at how he had behaved around her. Not only had the woman he loved seen him the way he was before he knew he was a toy, but she also had seen him be way more forward with her than he had ever been before. Maybe he offended her, repulsed her, or led her to feel awkward around him. She probably felt like laughing at him, especially when he pulled her away from everyone else and danced around her. He must have looked so stupid! He had never done something so embarrassing in his life.

"I'm sorry Jessie. I _definitely_ wasn't acting like myself then. Those settings had me completely deluded. I didn't mean anything I said and did." She sighed and let out a disappointed, "Oh." Then she turned her head away from him. Buzz was surprised by her reaction. He had expected her to be relieved or perhaps even doubtful of what he said, but disappointed?

"You mean you hoped that I had intended all of that?" Jessie turned to look at him again and responded, "Well I understand that you didn't mean to think that you actually were a real space ranger, but the way that you acted around me in particular…At first I was shocked and confused, but then I was actually flattered. I also liked how you acted much more confident and relaxed around me." Buzz moved his right hand to the back of his head, looked at the ground, and awkwardly said, "Yeaaaah." He thought, "Very smooth man. You just demonstrated her point!"

"So you're not attracted to me then?" Oh boy, he thought. He couldn't avoid it any longer. "Actually Jess, I am. I just haven't had the guts to tell you." As he said this, he looked up at her and put his hand back down. "I love you Jessie. I fell for you the day I met you, ever since you and Woody made it off of the plane to Japan." He shrugged and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. It's my number one regret. I had so many chances over the years and I felt that remorse especially at the dump where we almost…" They both cringed at that memory and quickly regained their composure. "I'm really sorry. I was afraid that you'd reject me and never want to talk to me again."

Jessie finally spoke or almost shouted as it were. "_**Reject you!**_ I was waiting for you to make a move! I may be a tomboy, but I'm still a lady to a certain level. I wanted you to initiate it. After a while I wondered if you had lost interest, but you still acted like a loved struck fool around me. I was confused. Buzz, I love you too and I don't mean that I just love the Spanish you." She briefly paused and said in a soft and tender voice, "I love the real you."

Buzz gazed at her in amazement while his wings popped out like they did in the past years before. After a moment they looked at each other and laughed at his reaction. "The last time I did that was during your first night in Andy's room! You boldly slid down the race-track and opened the door for Buster." She smiled and said, "I heard about that. A bunch of other toys murmured that among themselves." Buzz thought, "Oh crud! How many people saw that?"

He then looked at her longingly and moved closer to her, resting his hands just below her elbows. Sweetly, he asked, "Do you forgive me?" She answered, "Of course. You were worth the wait." Buzz's heart skipped a beat and he gazed at her amazed. "What a woman you are!" They both wrapped their arms around each other in a hug and shared a tender and long-awaited kiss. Slowly, they pulled away and heard Woody loudly exclaim, "Finally! What took you two lovebirds so long?"

The new couple turned to see all of their friends with grins on their faces. Mr. Potatohead remarked. "It's about time!" Buzz and Jessie awkwardly laughed in embarrassment and Buzz asked, "How long have you been watching?" Hamm responded, "All of ears perked up once we heard you declare your love for Juliet, Romeo. Then we just had to watch the show."

"It was a most excellent performance. Even better than when I played the role," chimed in Mr. Pricklepants. Woody dramatically lifted his arm up and mockingly said, "Jessie, where for art thou Jessie?" Buzz gave him a death glare and took a threatening step forward. Woody sprinted away laughing and Buzz dashed forward to get him. Everyone laughed in hysterics at the display. Buzz tackled him to the ground and grabbed him in a head-lock. Woody tried to break-free, but it was no use. He yelled, "Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Satisfied, Buzz set him free. After this, the crowd dispersed, but Jessie remained behind, waiting for Buzz.

He and Woody gave each other playful smirks and Buzz went back to his new girlfriend. When he was half-way back, she lost her patience and ran up to him in her usual rowdy way. "Yippie kye ay!" The two greeted each other with another kiss. They then walked hand in hand back to where they were before. Jessie asked, "What do you say we have us one more dance?" Buzz agreed. "Okay, but let's do something other than something Spanish, alright?"

Jessie laughed. "Sure thing partner." She turned the radio on at just the start of a fitting duet between a man and a woman. They moved in time to the beat with their eyes locked onto each other. Listening to the lyrics, it was as if Buzz and Jessie were singing them back and forth to each other.

**"Baby, (You've Got What it Takes)"**

_Well, now, it takes more than a robin to make the winter go  
And it takes two lips of fire to melt away the snow  
Well, it takes two hearts a-cookin' to make a fire grow  
And baby you've got what it takes_  
_Because it takes more than an effort to stay away from you  
It'd take more than a lifetime to prove that I'll be true  
But it takes somebody special to make me say, "I do."  
SPOKEN "Oh, yeah"  
And baby, you've got what it takes._  
_Mmm  
You know you've got just what it takes_

You know it takes a lot of kissin' SPOKEN (Tell me about it)  
to make a romance sweet  
Ooh, it takes a lot of lovin' to make my life complete  
Mmm, and it takes a lot of woman to knock me off my feet  
and baby, you've got what it takes.

I said, mm, mm, mm. uh-huh, mm, mm, mm  
Ah, ah, hah mm, mm  
You know you've got just what it takes!

Ah, ah, hah mm, mm, uh-huh, mm, mm, mm

Because it takes oh yeah  
SPOKEN **" You're back in my spot again, honey"**  
SPOKEN **"I like your spot"**  
To stay away from you  
SPOKEN "I can't stay away from you"  
It takes more than a lifetime, daddy, to prove that I'll be true  
SPOKEN "NOW it's you"  
But, it takes somebody special SPOKEN "Like me, baby"  
to make me say, "I do."  
And baby you've got what it takes

SPOKEN "C'mon, let's play it again, huh?"  
SPOKEN "C'mon, let's do it one more time, all right?"  
And baby you've got what it takes  
SPOKEN "One more time, Brook"  
SPOKEN "Ah-ha, OK, Ah-ha"  
And baby you've got what it takes

**The End.**


End file.
